


Anime Detour 2008 Trailer [Vid]

by ApocalypseInc (RevolutionaryJo)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: AMV, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-08
Updated: 2008-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/ApocalypseInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This epic movie trailer was created for Anime Detour 2008's opening ceremonies to match our "It's the end of the world" theme. Unfortunately, due to a communications snafu, it didn't get shown at the end of opening ceremonies as planned. Luckily, Phade is an awesome guy and as a favor to me played it during the AMV show that was running during seating for Cosplay. (♥ Phade ♥)</p><p>The AMV features the vocal talents of the Programming department. AKA, myself, DeadLegato, and Lugia222.</p><p>Source footage from:<br/>Akira<br/>Vision of Escaflowne<br/>Get Backers<br/>Gundam Wing<br/>Mnemosyne<br/>Dragon Half<br/>Gankutsuou<br/>Ghost in the Shell<br/>Harlock Saga<br/>Neon Genesis Evangelion<br/>Revolutionary Girl Utena<br/>X/1999</p></blockquote>





	Anime Detour 2008 Trailer [Vid]

**Download:**  
[Zipped AVI (11.6MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/vids/download/ApocalypseInc-AD08trailer.zip)  
[Also available at AMV.org](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=157614)

**Author's Note:**

> This epic movie trailer was created for Anime Detour 2008's opening ceremonies to match our "It's the end of the world" theme. Unfortunately, due to a communications snafu, it didn't get shown at the end of opening ceremonies as planned. Luckily, Phade is an awesome guy and as a favor to me played it during the AMV show that was running during seating for Cosplay. (♥ Phade ♥)
> 
> The AMV features the vocal talents of the Programming department. AKA, myself, DeadLegato, and Lugia222.
> 
> Source footage from:  
> Akira  
> Vision of Escaflowne  
> Get Backers  
> Gundam Wing  
> Mnemosyne  
> Dragon Half  
> Gankutsuou  
> Ghost in the Shell  
> Harlock Saga  
> Neon Genesis Evangelion  
> Revolutionary Girl Utena  
> X/1999


End file.
